heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Annin (Dragon Ball Series)
Annin is the guardian of the sacred Furnace of Eight Divisions, the border between life on Earth and the Other World. She is among one of the few beings working under King Yemma that does not appear to be an ogre, and instead looks to be somewhat human in physical form. Annin is immortal, and presumably ageless. Appearance Personality Biography Dragon Ball Wedding Dress Saga Annin is the sole pyre keeper of the Furnace of Eight Divisions, having secured the position for over ten thousand years. She is indeed very ancient due to this fact, even in spite of her attractive and youthful appearance. Goku confronts Annin about the flames violently erupting on Fire Mountain, which had threatened to obliterate both the Ox-King and his entire village, to propose a hasty solution to extinguish the fires. Annin turns down this request for the sole intent of preventing demons from escaping Other World premises, as if the flames were to be extinguished even for a momentary period of time, they would be permitted total access to the world of the living. Goku, of course, refuses to let up on his request and persists in attempting to convince Annin otherwise; this eventually leads into a brief bout between the two, in which Goku discovers her true age and unintentionally mocks her for it. Enraged at Goku's insolence, Annin transforms into a giant to pulverize the miniature-sized hero, employing various different methods in doing so (such as using her headpieces to attempt to stab Goku, as well as the gales caused by the flapping of her cape). Goku manages to counter her furious attacks due to the unrelenting power and force of the Bansho Fan, which consequently shocks Annin at its convenient and sudden presence. Annin soon suggests an alternative method of extinguishing the flames, guiding Goku through the flames of the Furnace of Eight Divisions to quell the fire and thus, save the Ox-King and his castle. Following her appearance, Annin is never seen nor mentioned again. Power Annin demonstrates a high degree of control with her guan dao, as well as superb reflexes and power beyond that of natural humans. It is evidenced that Annin possesses a fair degree of strength far exceeding the capacity of Earthlings and other average beings. This is implied due to her being capable of reducing an entire boulder to smithereens with the simple toss of a mere noodle bowl; the full extent of her strength is revealed during her Giant Form. Theoretically, her strength is heightened to that of monstrous levels in her Giant Form, allowing her to attack more ferociously. During her brief bout with Goku, who was below her fifty ft. (or more) stature, she was able to counter his attacks and, somewhat, battle on an even ground. Though when on the same scale, Goku seemingly outmatched her with little effort. Techniques and special abilities * Feather Throw – Annin is able to elongate the feathers on her headpiece to attack her opponent. She uses this technique against Goku, in both her base and giant forms. Also used in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. * Giant Form – Annin possesses the ability to increase her size to incredible heights, which multiplies her strength to superhuman levels. She appears to retain her reflexes in this form, and is also able to tackle Goku head-on while using this technique. * Swordsmanship – Annin is capable of utilizing her guan dao and its deadly force to the fullest extent, making her capable of dealing out lethal strikes. Video game appearances * Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans Voice actresses * Japanese: Keiko Yokozawa * FUNimation dub: Mae Moreno * Blue Water dub: Meredith Taylor-Parry Trivia * Annin is based on Tiěshàngōngzhǔ ("Princess Iron Fan"), a character from the Chinese novel Journey to the West, on which the Dragon Ball series is based. She was also the owner of the trademark Bansho Fan, the fan that the Monkey King needed to subdue the flaming mountains. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Allies